


Falling

by QueenSarge



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSarge/pseuds/QueenSarge
Summary: Short little fic I wrote for depornable on tumblr.





	Falling

It had started out simple, Tom showing his three companions how skilled he was at parkour which too quickly melted into a competition between Tom and Evan with Tyler and Craig desperately trying to keep up.

They’d gone too far ahead, Tyler had no idea how he was supposed to get down a two story fall without breaking something. He’d heard Evan yell something faintly about using the walls to jump back and forth, and he’d been halfway through doing so when Craig ran up and tried to copy Tyler. Unfortunately for him, it was a very specific footfall pattern that he’d somehow messed up causing him to plummet down a good fifteen feet.

Tyler was by his side the second he hit the ground, cursing himself for being too late when he ran the chance of catching him and preventing injury. “Are you okay?” Tyler asked, voice strained and filled with guilt. “Yeah,” Craig lied easily, going to get up and collapsing on the ground in pain. Sprained ankle, damn. Before he could try again, Tyler had scooped him up in his arms and was returning to Evan and Tom. “You don’t have to carry me,” Craig pointed out, torn between hating being carried and loving being wrapped up in the safety of Tyler’s arms.

He cast a sideways glance at Craig, one eyebrow raised in a “are you fucking kidding me” manner that earned a chuckle. “Tyler, please put me down. It’s just a sprained ankle,” he whined again, desperate to regain what little masculinity he had left.

“Nope. Your feet aren’t touching the ground for a week, babe,” Tyler flashed a grin that suggested he wasn’t kidding, and Craig merely groaned as he hid his face in Tyler’s chest.


End file.
